Nintendo Power V87
Nintendo Power V87 is the August 1996 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Tetris Attack on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games and top 5 Virtual Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *# Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *# Chrono Trigger *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Winning Run *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land *# Tetris *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Donkey Kong *Virtual Boy *# Virtual Boy Wario Land *# Mario's Tennis *# Galactic Pinball *# Golf *# 3D Tetris Super NES ''Tetris Attack'' The first article in the magazine features the cover story, Tetris Attack. It provides explanations on the rules of the game and also a few strategies. ''Oscar'' The next article is about Oscar. It gives information on the points and props as well as brief descriptions about a few of the levels. ''Kirby Super Star'' Kirby Super Star is the subject of the next featured article. It provides maps for 7 different stages. Nintendo 64 ''Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey'' The first Nintendo 64 article is about Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey. It talks about the gameplay as well as production of the game. And it also discusses how hockey legend Wayne Gretzky himself was involved in the production. ''Super Mario 64'' The next featured Nintendo 64 game is Super Mario 64. It gives an overview of different aspects of the then-upcoming game. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Previews This "Previews" section gave readers brief 1-2 page looks at some popular upcoming games. This month, the previewed games were Saban's Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers (SNES), Zero Racers (VB), Donkey Kong Land 2 (GB), Marvel Super Heroes in War of the Gems (SNES), and Mole Mania (GB). Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Super Famicom) and Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen (SNES). The Future is Now This article discusses the release of the Nintendo 64 in Japan. Game Boy ''FIFA Soccer 97'' The first Game Boy article features FIFA Soccer 97. It discusses the gameplay and a few strategies on the field. ''Urban Strike'' The second Game Boy article is about Urban Strike. It lists the co-pilots and has details for the first 4 missions. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (SNES), Chrono Trigger (SNES), Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Eye of the Beholder (SNES), and Kirby's Dream Land 2 (GB). The Incredible Shrinking Game Boy This article talks about the then-upcoming Game Boy Pocket. Beat the Boss This article gives tips on defeating the "boss" enemy in various games, including Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (SNES), Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (SNES), Super Punch-Out!! (SNES), Super Adventure Island II (SNES), Nosferatu (SNES), Mortal Kombat 3 (SNES), and Castlevania: Dracula X (SNES). Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Oscar'' (SNES) and Tetris Attack (SNES). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Blast Corps (N64), Top Gear Rally (N64) and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (SNES). Category:1996 Nintendo Power volumes